Why haven't I seen you before?
by Angelo Della Magnolia
Summary: A collection featuring all my OCs. Some appeared in my other fics, some were just created for a challenge, and some will be written about later on. 1. Rhea Malfoy. 2. Alexander Phifoenix. 3. Unnamed.
1. Rhea Malfoy

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

 ** _*insert hysterical crying here*_**

 ** _Let Your OCs Run Free Challenge at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

 _Plot: Your OC just got the Dark Mark. Prompts:_

 _12\. (Word) charming_

 _5\. (Creature) Thestral_

 _9\. (Word) exhilarating_

 _10\. (Word) infinite_

 ** _Greek Mythology Mega Prompt:_**

 _Themis – The titan of justice and order. She was the mother of the Seasons. Write about a character who is in the books but not the films. Alt; write about an O.C._

 ** _The Quidditch Pitch at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

 _Prompt, Character: Sirius Black_

 ** _The Drabble Club at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

 _Prompt, Creature: Thestral_

 ** _Word Count: 1243_**

* * *

"This is the new recruit, eh?"

Antonin Dolohov's deep voice rang throughout the dimly lit room, drawing the attention of all the other Death Eaters to the two hooded figures standing stiffly near the door. "Hmm. Not bad. Not bad at all, but nothing special either," he continued.

Gray eyes turned and gave him a scathing look. Antonin flinched and took a step back, bowing his head the slightest bit. "Apologies Lucius, I did not realize it was you."

The cloaked figure laughed coldly. There was something off though, this voice was too feminine to belong to Lucius Malfoy. The figure raised a pale, unblemished hand. With a smooth, overly-dramatic stroke, the hood was off.

Long, silky locks of blonde hair tumbled down the woman's back like a stream of liquid gold, blending in perfectly with her pearl white cloak. Sharp, gray eyes stared at Antonin with a mixture of contempt and amusement.

"Antonin. Can't say I fancy seeing you here, although, I did expect as much," the woman purred, flashing an icy smile.

Antonin scowled. "Anything's better than being trapped in that bloody excuse of a school."

"Actually, I learned quite a lot in that school, for example the combination of hexes and jinxes that will do the most harm. Would you like to see?"

The hooded man beside the woman finally spoke, "Come, sister, the Dark Lord awaits."

The woman nodded and followed the cloaked man out of the room, leaving Antonin standing there, a spiteful remark frozen on the tip of his tongue.

 ** _~OoO~_**

"So, this is the legendary siren of Slytherin," the Dark Lord mused, his soulless eyes staring at the female Malfoy.

"Rise child. Rise and tell me your name."

The woman stood up, and her gaze was confident as she met the Dark Lord's. "Rhea, my lord."

Voldemort nodded his head in approval. "Well, Rhea, your brother Lucius speaks highly of you. He says you will be willing to join my cause. What are your thoughts?"

Rhea bowed before replying. "It's time the world is rid of those with unworthy blood. I am honoured to join your cause."

The Dark Lord smiled.

 ** _~OoO~_**

Rhea gazed at the Thestrals grazing calmly before her, a bitter mix of envy and longing in her eyes. She'd been able to see them since her third year, after witnessing her brother and his girlfriend murder a muggleborn— no, mudblood.

A young baby Thestral strayed from the herd. It trotted toward her, milky eyes stared hopefully into gray ones, asking for a treat or maybe a quick pat or two.

When Rhea remained still, the Thestral neighed impatiently and nudged her hand. Rhea spared the little filly a glance. It was cute, in a slightly disturbing way.

Rhea stroked the filly's head, her hard eyes softened and a small smile graced her lips. She knelt down beside the small creature, taking its face into her hands.

"You know, if I had the choice," Rhea began in a soft whisper, "I would choose never to be able to see you. It's nothing against you, you're a cute little thing. It's just all the things you represent. Do you know that only the ones who have been graced with death's presence can see you? My brother's girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend I guess, said that killing people was fun, a hobby, and a sport. She said that your first kill is always the most exhilarating. It isn't. None of the kills are exhilarating. Each and every time I end a life, I feel sick. Do you understand?"

Rhea's eyes locked with the young Thestral's. Its' blank, milky gaze stared back at her. Rhea smiled sadly. "Of course you do."

The Thestral suddenly gave a frightened squeak. It shook itself out of Rhea's grasp and raced back to its herd. Rhea turned sharply, her wand already in hand.

"Merlin! You scared me. I thought you were one of those Death Eaters. You've got to stop wearing those cloaks, Rhea."

Rhea stood up and returned her wand. She eyed her cloak. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to stare at Sirius. "I look rather nice in them though, don't I?"

Sirius smiled softly. "You look nice in everything, love. Although, being honest, I think I preferred that white one of yours, at least it didn't make you look like a Death Eater."

The irony of the whole situation finally caught up to her, Rhea couldn't resist it anymore and, finally, she allowed a grin to slip through her tough exterior.

"Aww, my little Re-Re looks so cute when she smiles," Sirius cooed playfully, opening his arms wide for an embrace.

Rhea happily melted into his arms, enjoying the feeling of warmth and comfort. They stood there, both unwilling to let go, until finally, Sirius spoke.

"There's an empty house up for sale at Godric's Hollow. It's right across from the Potters'. It's big enough for us, and maybe a few little ones if you're up for it." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rhea rolled her eyes, of course Sirius would end such a romantic gesture with a joke like that. She met his gaze, only to realize he was still waiting expectantly for her answer.

"How charming, Sirius. I'd love to," Rhea murmured lovingly.

Sirius grinned. "Come on then! What are you waiting for?"

Rhea's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"Why, to the Potters', of course! We've been invited over for dinner."

Sirius yanked Rhea towards his flying motorcycle. The movement caused her robes sleeve to fly up. Suddenly, Sirius stopped.

"Rhea," Sirius whispered, his voice deathly quiet. "What is that on your arm?"

Rhea yanked her hand out of her lover's grasp. "It's exactly what you think it is," she confessed quietly.

A tense silence covered the forest like a thick fog. The Thestrals had long since vanished, scared away by the man with the flying motorcycle.

"Why?" Sirius croaked, his voice broken and hurt.

No matter how much pain and heartbreak Sirius was in right now, Rhea knew what she felt was worse. "There are infinite reasons," was her only reply.

Sirius took a trembling step back. Rhea watched him, countless emotions swirled in her eyes. Sirius leapt onto his bike and started the engine. He spared Rhea one last look before flying away.

 ** _~OoO~_**

"Rhea, I'm glad you've finally decided to join me. I've been waiting," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkled in the dim light.

"How charming," Rhea answered dryly, sitting down on the seat opposite of the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at the young woman.

Rhea sighed heavily. "Let's just get this over with," she muttered. "The Dark Lord— err, sorry, force of habit. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sent Bellatrix and Regulus to kill some muggles. Regulus seems to be rethinking his decision to join. Bellatrix is still as insane as ever, maybe more. My brother and I have gotten into He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's inner circle and all the other Death Eaters have not made any unusual movements."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, wonderful. Thank you, Rhea."

Rhea nodded and stood up. She was just about out the door when Dumbledore spoke. "Remember Rhea, you must not tell anybody. No matter what, it must remain a secret whose side you're truly on."

Rhea nodded grimly. "I won't tell anybody."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Even Sirius?"

"Even Sirius." Rhea confirmed, closing the door behind her.

A sigh escaped the white-bearded man. "It's for the greater good."

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed it. Please kindly leave a review! Also, would anybody be interested in a multi chapter about Rhea and her life at Hogwarts?_**


	2. Alexander Phifoenix

**_Ignore all the information J.K Rowling released about Minerva. -.-_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

 ** _*insert hysterical crying here*_**

 ** _Let Your OCs Run Free Challenge at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

 _Plot: Write about your OC and your chosen character breaking up._

 _Prompts:_

 _(Dialogue) "You said we had forever... forever turned out to be awfully short."_

 _(Dialogue) "I just want to know why. I deserve that much at least, don't I?"_

 _(Creature) Phoenix_

 ** _Camp Hogwarts at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

 _Paintball- Write about an ambush (50 points)_

 ** _Greek Mythology Mega Prompt:_**

 _3\. Ares – God of war, bloodshed and violence. He was depicted as a beardless youth, either nude with a helmet and a spear, or as an armed warrior. He is portrayed as moody and unreliable, and generally represents the chaos of war. His sacred animals include vultures and venomous snakes. Write about the First Wizarding War. Alt; write about goblins._

 ** _Character Versatility:_**

 _117\. Minerva Mcgonagall_

 _151\. Male OC_

 ** _The Quidditch Pitch at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

 _Prompt, Spell: Stupefy_

 ** _The Drabble Club at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

 _Prompt, Dialogue: "Is it me, or did it get dark real quick?"_

 ** _Also written for The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Competition]._**

 ** _Word Count: 1234_**

* * *

The forest was silent except for the steady wing beats of a lone Phoenix. The regal creature soared through the night, it's flaming plumage contrasted sharply with the ink black sky. With a sharp yet melodic call, the Phoenix spiralled down into a small clearing.

Golden talons clamped firmly on an outstretched hand. "Any Death Eaters, Galatea?" A deep, gentle voice asked. The man smiled kindly at the Phoenix, Galatea.

Galatea cooed softly, flapping her wings. She lifted a golden talon and made an odd clicking noise. The gesture was repeated twice before Galatea cooed once more.

"Um, Alex? Do you even know what that Phoenix just said?" Another man asked, eyeing the legendary bird warily.

Alex grinned, stroking Galatea's bright, multi-coloured feathers. His hand passed right through the flames dancing along the creature's body; a symbol of trust between bird and human.

"Of course I do, Jacob. After all, Galatea and I have been together for longer than I can remember. Isn't that right, Galatea?" Galatea chirped in agreement.

"Really? Tell me then, what did that bird say?" Jacob challenged, crossing his arms.

"First of all, it's Galatea, not 'bird'. Secondly, Galatea said the forest is clear. However, there seems to be some sort of weird magic happening around the east corner."

Jacob glared at the blonde man. He opened his mouth, a spiteful retort on his tongue when he was suddenly interrupted by a beautiful black-haired woman.

"Alright, alright. This rivalry you two have has gone on long enough. I believe every one of us here is tired of hearing you two bicker like a bunch of first-years." Minerva scolded.

"No fair!" Jacob exclaimed. When he was met with confused stares from the rest of the group, Jacob sighed. "She scolds me but totally ignores the fact that Alex started it."

"Actually, you started it." Alex corrected.

Jacob realized it was a lost cause. "Ugh. I told Dumbledore not to send me on missions with you two. Either you turn into complete lovebirds or you team up against me."

Alex laughed. "Aw, come on mate. Missions are no fun without you. Come on, let's go check out that weird magic Galatea sensed."

* * *

"Is it me, or did it get dark real quick?"

Minerva eyed Jacob oddly. "No, no. I think it's just you," Minerva replied.

Jacob snorted. "You're only saying that because you have Galatea there to be your lantern," he said, sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"My Phoenix is not a lantern!" Alex yelled indignantly.

"Jacob, you do remember that you are a wizard, right?" Minerva said. Alex grinned at his girlfriend's words.

"Lumos is a pretty easy spell." He added playfully.

Jacob groaned. "Alex is rubbing off of you, Minerva. You used to be so—"

Jacob never got the chance to finish his sentence, for at that moment he was launched into the air by a well aimed Stupefy.

"I said Avada him! What are you, a little girl?" A voice screeched from behind the trees.

Everyone drew their wands except for Katherine, Jacob's girlfriend. The brunette instead ran to her stunned boyfriend, who was sprawled at an odd angle on the other side of the clearing.

Masked, hooded figures stepped out of the shadows, their wands raised. There was a tense moment of silence before the forest suddenly erupted in a flash of colours.

Beams of green light flew across the clearing, casting an eerie glow on the gnarled trees. Flashes of red, white and yellow swirled into existence, trying in vain to counter the beams of sickening green light.

"It's an ambush! Someone send a patronus to Dumbledore!" Katherine screamed as she deflected a killing curse aimed at Jacob.

Alex dodges a stray jinx before running over to Minerva. "Go protect Katherine and Jacob," He whispered urgently. Minerva looked at him worriedly. Alex gave her a reassuring smile. "Go, I'll be fine."

Minerva nodded and raced away, leaving Alex to fend off the rest of the Death Eaters along with the rest of the team, who were all locked in an intense duel. They were vastly outnumbered, but each of them gave their all.

"Expecto Patronum!" Alex yelled as he raised his wand into the air. Wispy silver strands swirled only the air, forming the shape of an eagle. Galatea gave a screech and launched herself into the air. The two birds danced together their silver and gold feathers lit up the night. The misty eagle flew off into the distance and Galatea returned to Alex's arm.

Alex shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous here." As if to prove his point, right that moment a burst of green light shot through the air, heading right towards Alex and Galatea. "Go, Galatea! Stay safe." The Phoenix let out a screech of protest but eventually complied.

"Die, Mudbloods!" A shrill, feminine voice screamed. Alex stared in horror as two of his fellow Order members collapsed to the ground. Only one got up again.

"Expelliarmus!" A Death Eater roared, aiming the spell at Alex. His wand flew into the air and at that moment, Alex regretted sending Galatea away.

Alex closed his eyes, awaiting the final spell that would end his days. It never came.

"The Dark Lord calls!"

Just like that, the cloaked figures disappeared into the night, leaving behind a pile of rapidly warming bodies.

Minerva staggered over to Alex, limping heavily. Her right leg was torn and mangled, the work of a dark spell perhaps.

"I couldn't save them." Minerva said, her voice soft and broken. Alex stared at her in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I—I was busy duelling Goyle and I didn't see Crabbe sneak up behind me. When I turned around, they were both dead."

Alex looked away, not wanting Minerva to see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Alex, I've been thinking it over and...I don't think we're going to work."

Alex froze. "What?" He whispered, his voice deathly quiet. He hesitated briefly. "I just want to know why. I deserve that much at least, don't I?"

"We can't have a relationship during a war. It's just not going to work out. You saw what happened with Katherine and Jacob, I don't want to be like that. I don't want to end up like them; dead in each other's arms."

"I—"

"Alex, listen to me," Minerva started firmly. "You got involved in this war because of me. You're whole family moved to another country, only you stayed behind. You never said it, but I know you stayed because of me."

"You said we had forever... forever turned out to be awfully short." Alex murmured. He could feel the eyes of the surviving Order members on him and Minerva.

"Please, don't make this harder than it already is. Just go."

"As you wish, Minerva."

* * *

Years later, Minerva sat on the Headmaster's chair, her hair thin and her features wrinkled with age.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Oh, how Minerva regretted her decision all those years ago.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Minerva wondered idly if he was happy. For all she knew, he could be happily married with children and grandchildren running around his feet.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Minerva's eyes shot to the window. Her eyesight definitely wasn't what it was before. Years of marking parchment under the candlelight did that. _Was that an owl outside?_

The mysterious bird cooed softly.

"Galatea."


	3. Unnamed

_**I have only two things to say. Number one, synonyms are lifesavers. Number two, this is definitely not my best work.**_

 _ **Sorry, I lied. One last thing. I shall keep my promise Amy! This is dedicated to you, even though it has nothing to do with you and I'm pretty much just slapping your name onto this. XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius...**_

 _ ***insert hysterical crying here***_

 _ **Let Your OCs Run Free Challenge at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:**_

 _Plot: Write about your OC as a magical creature. (Kitsune)_

 _Prompts:_

 _(Song) 'A Beautiful Lie' by 30 Seconds to Mars_

 _(Word) pioneer_

 _(Restriction) Use every adjective only once_

 _(Sentence) Truth, lie – at some point he had stopped caring._

 _(The song isn't directly mentioned but I did use some of the lyrics as inspiration.)_

 _ **Greek Mythology Mega Prompt:**_

 _66\. Sirens – Beautiful half-woman, half-birdlike creatures. They were sisters who lured sailors to their death. Write about the Veela. Alt; write about a beautiful but evil creature._

 _ **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Trading & Duelling Club!**_

 _(Silver) Circe: (1903-1991) was a witch who saved the lives of several Muggles during the Ilfracombe Incident in 1932._

 _Challenge: Write about someone getting their revenge._

 _Prompts: Pig, Transfigure, Man-Eater, Punish_

 _ **Character Versatility:**_

 _150\. Female OC_

 _ **The Quidditch Pitch at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:**_

 _Prompt, Word: Silver_

 _ **The Drabble Club at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:**_

 _Prompt, Sentence: He had never seen anything as beautiful as her, when she was covered in the blood of their enemies, and causing havoc in the battlefield._

 _ **The Weird Prompt Strikes Back Daily Challenge:**_

 _Prompt, Plethora_

 _ **The Second Competition That Must Not Be Named:**_

 _Prompt: No names may be used_

 _ **Word Count: 1519**_

* * *

He had never seen anything as beautiful as her, when she was covered in the blood of their enemies, and causing havoc in the battlefield.

True, she was just a mere soldier, but her battle prowess rivaled even the most experienced of warriors. The way she wield her sword, slashing and jabbing through hundreds upon hundreds of enemy monsters like they were nothing, it was simple _godly_.

"Commander," she snapped as she plunged her sword into the nearest demon's chest, reducing him to a pile of ashes. She turned and fearlessly glared at him. "Are you going to help me any time soon?"

He grinned and neatly disposed of the demon behind her. She whirled around, her dark eyes widening in surprise as she stared at the demon's body, which was rapidly disintegrating into ashes.

She looked at him smirked. An unspoken message passed between them. _Thank you. You're welcome._

Together, the two of them spun and twirled around the battlefield, their swords only a blur to those who stopped and looked. It was a deadly dance, a dance of precision and skill.

They only stopped when there was nobody left to kill. Both stared in silence at the ground, covered in ashes and littered with bodies. Demons did not bleed, but humans did. The revolting stench of blood lingered in the air, making every breath seem hard and not worth it.

He sighed and sheathed his sword, in the corner of his eye he could see she had done the same. "Which division do you belong to?" He asked softly.

Her lips twitched, like she was trying to hide a smile. "Division nine."

"Commander!" One the higher ranking soldier exclaimed. "We've lost more than half of our army. I don't think it's possible for us to continue Bejing."

He frowned. "Retreat then. Set up camp and tend to the wounded. We will continue after everyone is fully healed."

The soldier nodded and bowed before racing away to spread the order.

* * *

"Commander, I say we should just back off while we are ahead."

"No! We should keep going while we are ahead!"

"Yes, we are short on food, are we not? Let us invade their camp and raid their food stores!"

"I disagree. Those demons are sly, evil creatures. Their camp must be well protected."

"You've been disagreeing every time we suggest an attack on the demon camp — are you one of them? Are you a spy?"

"How dare you accuse me! I think _you're_ the spy!"

"Liar!"

"You're the liar! I'm just telling it how I see it."

He rubbed his temples and groaned. Every meeting was like this; a plethora of insults and accusations. His dark brown eyes scanned the area, trying to find something to distract from the endless arguing.

His eyes fell on her. She stood behind her general, her head bowed and her hands clasped together; the perfect imagine of a weak-willed soldier. He knew better though, behind those gentle eyes and that meek smile, she was a warrior. His eyes met hers and he couldn't help but immediately smile.

"Commander!" One of the generals exclaimed. She stood behind him, so he must have been the General of division nine. "What is your decision? Should we attack or not?"

His eyebrows furrowed as his mind raced to come up with a decent answer. On their own accord, his eyes locked with hers. She shook her head.

"No. We have enough food to make it to Beijing — I don't want to lose any more of my men than necessary."

"Yes, yes! I fully agree!"

"As do I."

"The Commander is very wise!"

"I would have done the same."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They were absolutely useless, all of them. Just a worthless bunch of fools. They were only good at flattering and arguing over pointless things. Nothing from those dirty lips could be taken seriously. After all, the were either over-exaggerated truths or disgusting lies. Truth, lie — at some point he had stopped caring. It was all the same.

"Dismissed."

* * *

He stared blankly at the roof of his tent. The sky had darkened long ago and even the smallest of creatures were deep asleep. Morpheus' embrace seemed to resist him as sleep refused to come.

He idly wondered if everything had been different, could he have been happier? If his parents hadn't abandoned him, if his aunt hadn't refused to raise him, would he have been happier? A snarl escaped his throat.

"Forget about the past," He snapped. The empty air greeted his words. "Don't ask, don't wonder, don't ponder. Just command and order. Life is just a game and you are just a commander."

He paused. "Great. I'm talking to myself again. That's a sure sign of insanity."

With a heavy sigh, he sat up. No use sleeping now. He flung the tent flap open and stepped outside. The cold night air cleared both his throat and his mind as he took a deep breath.

He closed his eyes and allowed his feet guide him to wherever they wished to go. "Commander?"

His eyes snapped open. She sat on the ground, staring at his curiously. He promptly sat down beside her. She raised an eyebrow, her eyes glimmered with amusement. "Couldn't sleep?"

"You could say that. I want to forget about the past — just wash it away, but...I can't."

"If you can't forget about something, embrace it." She whispered.

"I'll try."

They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "What's your opinion on life?"

"In general?" She didn't wait for his confirmation before continuing. "It's a beautiful lie. Life is a beautiful lie."

He laughed. "I see life as a game. You see life as a beautiful lie. Either way, life doesn't sound so great."

"Life's never great. We just have to make the most of what we've got."

"Make the most of what we've got?"

She shrugged. "Life is incredibly short. We might as well make the most of what we've got. Live with no regrets, right?"

It was like she read her mind and was purposely urging him on with her words. The next thing he knew, his lips were on hers.

* * *

He slammed her again as the tree, enjoying her gasp of shock at his roughness. His lips were on hers before she had the chance to call out.

"Are you really that desperate?" She gasped when their lips finally parted.

"It's been months since I've last kissed you," He murmured huskily.

She laughed and gently pushed him away. He stared at her in confusion, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Do you want to know why I joined the war? Why I decided to sign up as a soldier?" she asked suddenly.

He eyed her weirdly but nodded nevertheless.

"I wanted revenge—no, I needed revenge. My family was murdered by a cruel, cruel man. He killed everybody, nobody was spared. When I came back home, I found mother and father sprawled across the floor, their bodies cold and their eyes glassy. My sister, she was so mangled and bloody, I could barely recognize her...and my brother...little Pioneer was barely five years old..."

"Pioneer?" He couldn't help but interrupt as curiosity got the better of him.

"He said he wanted to be one of the first to discover and move to a new land. When he learned the word 'pioneer' he demanded we used it instead of his name. He wouldn't respond to anything else."

"I see..."

"That man killed them all. He spared no one — he showed no mercy..." She trailed off. " _I won't either._ "

"What do you —"

The cold metal was plunged into his chest before he had the chance to complete his sentence. "W-why..." He croaked, his eyes locked on the dagger sticking out of his chest.

She laughed shrilly, a cold smile on her lips. Then, she transformed right before his eyes. Two fluffy white ears appeared on her head, a sharp contrast against her midnight black hair. Her simple armour shimmered as it faded into short, revealing white gown. Nine, long white tails unfurled and danced in the air. When the moonlight hit her, she shone a pale silver, like a demoness radiating an aura of power.

His eyes widened. "Kitsune..."

She grinned as she unsheathed her claws. "You should have known. I did give you hints. After all, it wasn't just a coincidence that I got placed in the ninth division."

"You still didn't answer my question..." His voice had gotten so weak, even he could barely hear his own words.

"That cruel man who murdered my family...do you want to know who he is?"

She didn't wait for his reply.

"The great and powerful Admiral of the east, father of the great Commander that stands before me now."

He closed his eyes and sucked in his last breath.

A silky voice purred in his ear as he welcomed death's embrace. "I curse all of your descendants—may everyone they love die horrible deaths, like what happened with me. Goodnight forever Commander, sweet dreams."


End file.
